nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Alibi in Ashes
Alibi in Ashes is the twenty-fifth game in the Nancy Drew adventure series. It is based on Nancy Drew Files #43: False Impressions and Nancy Drew Mystery Stories #163: The Clues Challenge. This game's "color" is the classic blue that represents Nancy Drew and made up the interface of the first 15 games. The player can play as Nancy, Bess, George, or Ned throughout the game. Synopsis Escape the smoky intrigue of a hometown inferno! A local contest turns into an arson scene and now deceit smolders among the charred ruins of the River Heights Town Hall. Police have several suspects, but well-placed incriminating evidence and poisonous local gossip compelled authorities to make only one arrest: Nancy Drew. Can you, as the teenage detective and her closest friends, catch the real arsonist and extinguish the accusations among the embers? * Explore River Heights, Nancy's hometown * Use police forensics and identify fingerprints at the local police station Characters Nancy Drew Nancy is an American amateur detective from the fictional town of River Heights. She is the prime suspect in the town hall arson case, despite her claim of innocence. Though under arrest, she has access to the police equipment to prove her innocence from the police station. Bess Marvin Bess is one of Nancy's best friends and George's cousin. Despite her high-strung nature, Bess uses her beauty and charms to help prove Nancy is innocent. She is particularly helpful with Toni Scallari, but does not do so well with Alexei Markovic. George Fayne George is one of Nancy's best friends and Bess's cousin. Though rather cynical and sensible, George's knowledge of technology and her desire to help Nancy come into use to finding the real criminal behind the arson. Her family takes care of Nancy's dog, Togo, while Nancy's imprisoned. Ned Nickerson Ned is Nancy's handsome, loyal boyfriend. He does anything he can to prove Nancy's innocence. Though Ned is a prominent character in the book series, this is the first time he will appear in person, rather than a phone character, in the game series. He has special luck in charming Deirdre Shannon. Chief McGinnis Chief McGinnis is the gruff head of the local police department and has worked with Nancy on cases many times before. He doesn't quite believe Nancy is guilty, but he is pressured to take her into custody with the evidence surrounding her. McGinnis is willing to let Nancy work on proving her innocence while being held at the police station. Deirdre Shannon A longtime rival of Nancy's, Deirdre is a spoiled rich girl whose family is constantly being bested by the Drews, and the Clues Challenge is proving to be no different. She is competitive, haughty, and arrogant, although she has a soft spot for Nancy's boyfriend, Ned Nickerson. She and George absolutely detest each other. Constantly compared to "perfect" Nancy, she's tired of placing second. How far will she go to top Nancy in this competition? Brenda Carlton Brenda Carlton considers herself an ace television reporter for Heights Nine News. She loves a good news story, to the point of twisting what people say and focusing on sensationalism rather than accuracy, regardless of the cost to others. Could she have set the fire to create a dramatic, newsworthy story? Alexei Markovic A former amateur detective, Alexei is now an eccentric recluse after one of his cases went wrong and ruined his reputation. He currently owns an antique shop in River Heights and does not appreciate it when people break his merchandise. With his knowledge of the town and its history, how far would Alexei go to try to clear his name? Would he exact revenge on the teen sleuth who achieved everything that was taken from him? Antonia "Toni" Scallari Toni stays busy as an elected official on the River Heights City Council, but keeps in touch with her voters by running the local ice cream parlor, Scoop. Toni holds great sway in the community, and appears to be approachable and pleasant, especially to her favorite customer Bess. Is this practiced politician's friendly façade covering up darker secrets? Phone Friends The characters use cell phones that can be accessed by icons at the bottom of the screen. Before Nancy finds her cell phone, she will have to use a phone in her holding cell at the police station. Calling another playable character will allow the player to become that character. To switch between characters, the player must first call Nancy and then have Nancy call the other character. They can get hints from an app called the Hint Hotline if they're Junior Detectives, which Nancy can also use on the police station computer before she finds her cell phone. The characters collectively have all of the past game covers (besides the original Secrets Can Kill) as their phone backgrounds, with each one having six, giving a tribute to the past 24 games. Carson Drew Carson is Nancy's father. Only she can call him.﻿ Logo Category:Alibi in Ashes Category:PC Games